


Giving It All

by Chupigator



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claumitri, It’s short and kinda sappy but eh I wrote it at like 2 am, M/M, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), dimiclaude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupigator/pseuds/Chupigator
Summary: Claude finds an unexpected gift in his room one evening.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Giving It All

**Author's Note:**

> Nakey man but nothing bad I swear

It nearly scared him to death. For a man as tall as he was, he sure knew how to sneak around undetected. Claude stared, blinking in confusion. For a good solid thirty seconds, he had no words. What could he make out of such a situation? He was just getting ready for bed after a long day of running around for various errands, and now — seemingly out of nowhere — there was a huge, one-eyed, battle-worn prince sitting under his covers, bare as a newborn. This was more than an interesting situation, surely. Claude could only imagine how he was going to get out of this one; but he could not even guess why it was happening in the first place.

"... Dimitri?"

The man looked Claude's way at the sound of his name. He wasn't smiling at all; and his eyes just seemed empty and sad.

"Uh... You're up late, aren't you? You should be asleep... Did you just take a bath and get lost?"

"No." 

"You wanted to just visit me?"

"... Yes."

"Nakedly?" 

The silence was an absolute yes.

"Ah, I see. You couldn't decide on an outfit."

Dimitri did not laugh along with Claude after he told that little joke. That much was to be expected.

"Seriously though, Dimitri, sheesh. Are late night nude visits a quirky Fódlan custom I haven't learned about yet? So far, I don't know if I'm a fan."

"This is for you."

For him? That was just making Claude ask more internal questions. "For me? I don't— what is for me?"

"Me. I give myself to you."

"Dim—"

"After all this time, I...started remembering younger days. Things I used to feel...but did not fully understand."

"This is...very sudden." Claude had to look away for a moment, trying to hide the slight hint of embarrassment Dimitri managed to rise out of him. "I thought you were done."

"As did I."

What could he say? This man had him at a disadvantage. It was not everyday that Claude von Riegan was this stuck during a conversation. "Well... You are truly a talented man, your princeliness. You have made me speechless. That is no easy feat."

"You need not speak a single word. After all of the hurt I caused you, I find it fair enough payment for the damage. Please. Take what is yours."

Claude could not even begin to believe that he was ready to see the moment Dimitri removed the covers lying atop of himself. The man was dead serious. No clever quips to say. This was new; and for some reason, it was breaking his heart. 

Suddenly, it was as if his feet were moving on their own. Claude started approaching the other as he lay in the bed. Dimitri was almost expressionless; but he immediately readied himself as soon as his former love came to the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes, ready to be taken, feeling the bed shift as the other climbed on...

But that was not what happened. Claude had not placed himself atop the other, but rather at his side. He was gentle as he too Dimitri's hand; and he did nothing more. Claude could hear the surprise; that short, surprised gasp Dimitri managed to breathe out. He watched the former prince turn at look at him, confusion on his face. Even with one eye, he was quite expressive.

"Claude?"

He looked over.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking what is mine. According to you, anyway."

"But— All of me is for you. Why do you just..."

"Dimitri."

In silence, he faced Claude at full attention.

"Why are you _really_ doing this?

"I... What do you mean?"

"Do you love me?"

The question caused Dimitri's muscles to tense. Even by just lying beside him, Claude could tell. The prince was thinking, his face reddening. The answer was obvious; but would he speak his truth? Claude was patient. He waited.

"... I do."

"That is good news to me. Especially after all of this time."

"... Whether or not you feel the same, my gift to you is still valid. Do with me what you will."

"I am."

"Claude..."

"Love is not just about this kind of thing, you know. Sex, well... It's a nice bonus, I'll admit; but right now, the only thing I want from you is what matters. I just want to hold you; talk to you. That's the kind of love _I'm_ feeling right now. Physical intimacy can come another day... At this moment, I am enjoying just having you beside me. I'll tell you a secret: I missed it more than anything."

"I—" Dimitri looked incredibly embarrassed. Even in the low light, his reddened face was very visible. Though, it was also quite clear that Clause was not judging him; no, he only watched the other with a gentle gaze. "You... You missed it?"

"I did."

"Hard to tell with you..."

"I get that a lot."

"I did too. I missed being here — near you."

"We have the opportunity now. I say we take it." Claude's smile returned; and how genuine it looked. How genuine it was. "Would I have the honor of having His Royal Highness stay by my humble side on this fine, starry night?"

The statement seemed to make Dimitri's state of shock linger for just a moment longer. Though, eventually, the prince's expression transitioned into something soft, contented even. A minuscule, rare smile; but a precious sight for Claude. "The honor would be mine."

"Wonderful." 

Claude looked satisfied. Though, the drowsiness was finally coming over him. At least he knew that he was in good hands. Speaking of hands, he kept his locked with Dimitri's. Fighting back a yawn, he scoot himself closer to the other, close enough to at least let his head comfortably make contact. He spoke again softly, almost like a whisper.

"Sweet dreams to you, Dimitri."

"And sweeter ones to you."


End file.
